User talk:Brerdaniel
Hi, welcome to Pooh's Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Baloo.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KoopaWiki1989 (Talk) 22:57, 9 June 2009 Question for DisneyDaniel93 Hey, DisneyDaniel93. It's Yru17 and I have a question for you. What did you like about the trailers for Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin, Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King, and Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron. Hey, DisneyDaniel93. It's Yru17 and I have a problem. The Real Ghostbusters episode Sticky Business has been deleted from YouTube and I didn't even get a chance to see that episode. I don't even have this episode on my computer, so you can send a personal message to BowserMovies1989 and ask him if he can send that episode to me? This is LionKingRulez, why not ask LionHeartCaptain, he has all the episodes? Never mind. I already got that episode downloaded from the internet and then converted from AVI to WMV by using a converting website called File Wiggler. Hey, DisneyDaniel93. It's Yru17 again. I'm a little confused. Are the first two episodes of Pooh's Adventures Chronicles episodes that are original and not episodes of a real TV show? Well they're just made up episodes that I have in my mind. I guess that means for Littlefoot's Adventures Chronicles, not only will I use some actual episodes as Littlefoot's flashback adventures, but I will try to make up episodes for the show, too. Anyways, I've got two questions for you. 1. Have you ever seen a 1993 live-action film called Free Willy? 2. Did you know that Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar will mark the first time Scooby-Doo and the gang will meet Aladdin, Jasmine, and Abu? Yeah and that'll be cool! Wow! Sounds like you're another Pooh's Adventures member who has actually seen Free Willy before, as I have seen the film before, too, and BrerJake90 watched on HDNet Movies a few months ago and he liked it. Have you also seen the second and third Free Willy films? No but I'm gonna check them out soon. BTW have you got permission from YouTube yet? Not yet, I'm still waiting to get permission from YouTube. Also, at any store, there's a 4-film collection DVD containing all four Free Willy films (including the 2010 rebooted sequel Free Willy: Escape from Pirate's Cove, which stars Bindi Irwin, daughter of the late Steve Irwin (aka The Crocodile Hunter)). If you buy the DVD, then not only will see the original film again, but you also get to see the three sequels. And since you've seen the first film before, I bet you'll be looking forward to seeing Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy when I upload my ealier Littlefoot's Adventures films and I'll be uploading Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home after I release more Land Before Time crossovers like The Black Cauldron, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Beetlejuice, An American Tail, Cats Don't Dance, All Dogs Go to Heaven, and Sleeping Beauty. Anyways, since I don't have PhotoShop at all, did you see that BrerJake90 made posters for some of my Winnie the Pooh crossovers? Oh yeah, they were great. Hey, DisneyDaniel93. It's Yru17 again. How do I make up an episode of Littlefoot's Adventures Chronicles? Well just think of a story and add some characters like Simba, Ash, or Aladdin in the episode with Littlefoot and his friends in The Great Valley and think of the name of the episode title. That's a great idea. By the way, did you see the list of heroes and villains for Littlefoot's Adventures Chronicles? If so, then what did you think? Yes I did and it's looks great. I'm glad you liked it. Since you originally made a poster for Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin, can you also make heroes and villains posters for Littlefoot's Adventures Chronicles (with the heroes poster being set at The Great Valley and villains one being set at The Mysterious Beyond)? If so, then if you put a picture of Jesse Greenwood from the first three Free Willy films on the Littlefoot's Adventures Chronicles heroes poster, it has to be a picture of him as a teenager taken from either the second one or the third one and the articles about the four South Park characters have pictures of them, too. I'll try my best. Hey, DisneyDaniel93, it's Yru17 again. Can you remake the poster for Winnie the Pooh Meets The Warriors of Virtue just by cutting Sharptooth off of it and with Adventure, Fantasy, and Horror from The Pagemaster still on the poster? BrerJake90 doesn't want Sharptooth to be in the film. Hey, DisneyDaniel93, it's Yru17 again. Can you make me a poster for my upcoming films Littlefoot's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit and Pooh's Adventures of Jaws? In case you haven't watched South Park before, the pictures of the South Park gang are on the separate pages about Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick. I'll see what I can do. Hey, DisneyDaniel93, it's Yru17 again. Since it seems that BrerJake90 wouldn't watch any of The Land Before Time films or TV series episodes anymore, can you make the posters for Littlefoot in The Legend of the Lion King (Walt Disney World version), Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King 1½, and Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride instead? Yeah I can do that. Hey, DisneyDaniel93, it's Yru17 again. Believe it or not, but the entire Diamond Edition version of The Lion King has already been uploaded onto YouTube in all 10 parts. Click here for the first part and the other 9 parts of the movie. Hey, DisneyDaniel93, it's Yru17 again. Believe it or not, but the entire restored version of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride taken from the 8-disc Lion King trilogy Blu-ray/DVD set has already been uploaded onto YouTube in all 8 parts. Click here for the first part and the other 7 parts of the sequel. Also, this year, Warner Bros. has already made a new Warner Bros. Pictures/New Line Cinema combo logo, so do you think you could use that (and even mute it, since either the new logo is silent or it has an opening track from any recently-released New Line Cinema film (from this year onwards) distributed by Warner Bros.) for Ash Ketchum Meets The Swan Princess since The Swan Princess was theatrically released by New Line Cinema. Yeah good idea! :) Progress on Winnie The Pooh Gets Tangled Hi, Disneydaniel93! I must say that I've always been a fan of your work and of the other directors here. I'd like to say that Winnie The Pooh Gets Tangled is the project I've been looking forward to the most. Do you think that this could the next project you work on? I'm sure I speak for a lot us when I say that we're all waiting eagerly for the film! Anyways, thanks for delivering this series to all of us! KBA Account History I'm KBAFourthtime from YouTube and ~walnuts from DeviantART. In fact, I'm the one who founded th Walnuts-Projects Wiki. Hey you must disneydaniel93 the creator for pooh's adventures series right i watch them all the time and i got one question in Winnie The Pooh in The Festival Of The Lion King { Tokyo Disneyland} do you think this might make the first guest appearances of Tulio And Miguel? Interstate2011 21:24, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Check Out Toonguy500's News Flash And Also An Has Exclusive Information About Steven Spielberg's First 3D Animated Film And Produced By Peter Jackson Under The Label of Columbia, Paramount, Nickelodeon And of Course Amblin Entertainment The Adventures of Tintin 1. Yeah Miguel and Tulio will have their first guest apperance in Winnie The Pooh in The Festival Of The Lion King { Tokyo Disneyland}. 2. I'll check it out soon. Behind the Scenes Report In 1981 Acclaimed Filmmaker Steven Spielberg Has Directed The Greatest Adventure Film With George Lucas As His Producer Indiana Jones And The Raiders of The Lost Ark In 1985 Spielberg Has Made An Incredible Alliance With Robert Zemeckis Who Cooperated In The Most Awesome Trilogy Starring Michael J. Fox And Christopher Lloyd Back To The Future And In The Same Year Spielberg Has Made Forces With Producers Chris Columbus, Irwin Winkler, And Roger Birnbaum And The Director of Envy, Barry Levinson, With The Special Effects Wizards of David Allen Productions Who Created The Terrorific Special Effects In Full Moon Entertainment's Classic Movie Series Puppet Master And Ron Howard's Classical Magic Story Willow In 1988 The Same Duo of Zemeckis/Spielberg We're Back In Buisness In A Crime Mysterious Animated / Live-Action Movie Who Earned 4 Academy Awards, Starring Bob Hoskins And Featuring The Voices of Charles Fleischer And Kathleen Turner, Who Framed Roger Rabbit Who Also In 2005 The Two Reunited Again In The World of Animation They Produced An Ghoulish Story Under The Label of Columbia Pictures, Relativity Media, ImageMovers And Amblin's First Computer Animated Film Monster House In 1992 And 1993 Spielberg Has Shown Lots of Wonders In The Neverland And A Park When Dinosaurs Are The Main Attraction In Two of Their Academy Award Winning Creations Hook And Jurassic Park Now In 2011 This Great Man With The Help From The Lord of The Rings Producer Peter Jackson Brings A Great Legend Inspired From The Popular Books From The Belgian Author Georges "Herge" Rémi And From The Animated Series By Nelvana Limited And Ellipse Programme In Cooperation With HBO Now Here's A Sneek Peak The Beautiful World of TinTin It's Not An Average Punch In Beauty In That World Has, Mysteries, Secrets, Villains, Treasures, And Lots of Adventures In Fact Great Dangers And Big Risks of Any Kind Here In The World of That Extraordinary Reporter And His Trusty Canine Sidekick Named Snowy There's Lots of Secrets But In The Wrong Hands The Incredible Legends About The Mystical Boat The Unicorn Will Be Terrible Consequences For All The Greed In Search of Fortune And Power That Is Exactly What Happens In Paramount/Columbia/Nickelodeon And Amblin Entertainment's Brand New Film Presented In Digital 3D Steven Spielberg & Peter Jackson Present: The Adventures of Tintin Directed By Steven Spielberg And Produced By Peter Jackson The Challenge To Make The Characters of TinTin And His Friends To Come Real When To Weta Digital. Ltd Who Created The Light, The Magic, And The Illusion Who Own Their Academy Award Nominations For Their Works In James Cameron's Avatar, King Kong, And The Lord of The Rings Trilogy By The Supervision of Joe Letteri Who Also He Cooperated In Amblin Entertainment's Family Features With Universal Studios In The 90's, Produced By Colin Wilson Including Jurassic Park, The Flintstones, And The Theatrical Smash Hit of 1995 Casper For This Scene Spielberg And Jackson, Decide To Use The Movie In The Art of Motion Capture Animation The Same Style Who Used In Steven Spielberg's Monster House, To Seem 2 Seconds For 6 Days To Produce Working On Our Heroes, Look A Skill As Other Procedures As Well Actor Daniel Craig Popular For His Biggest Work As The New James Bond 007 In Quantum of Solace And Casino Royale Also In His Most Dramatic Role In Spielberg's Classic Story, Munich, In Hours In Weta's Computer Handywork And Costume In Order To Portray The New Villain, The Evil Pirate And Rival of Sir Francis Haddock, Red Rackham Actors Jaimie Bell And Andy Serkis Popular For Their Biggest Work In Universal Pictures And Peter Jackson's Academy Award Winning 2005 Version of The Classic Film King Kong, Step On Their Roles of TinTin, And His Friends Captain Haddock And Snowy For Paramount Pictures, Columbia Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies And Amblin Entertainment's The Adventures of TinTin As With The Original Books From Herge And The Animated Cartoon Series From The 90's, The Film Has Combined With Three Chapters of The Books And Three Episodes of The Nelvana-Ellipse Series Including: The Crab With The Golden Claws, The Secret of The Unicorn And Red Rackham's Treasure The Memorable Soundtrack As Always Will Be Composed By Spielberg's Music Composer And Five Times Academy Award Winner John Williams, Who The Score Will Be In Memorial Like Many Projects Including, Jurassic Park 1 & 2, Harry Potter And The Sorcerer's Stone, Star Wars, Indiana Jones, E.T. The Extra-Terrestial, Jaws, Memoirs of A Geisha, And Hook Kathleen Kennedy Producer of Animation, Comedy, Action, Thriller, And Adventure Classics From Amblin Entertainment Including: Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Young Sherlock Holmes, Cape Fear, The Land Before Time, We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story, Tiny Toon Adventures, Gremlins, The Goonies, Back To The Future, Jurassic Park, Joe Versus The Volcano, The Flintstones, And Hook, Describes Her Most Inspiring Animated Vision In The World of Literature We'll Be Waiting For More Information Stay Tuned And Don't Miss Dreamworks' Puss In Boots In Intru3D October 28 Third Pooh/Aladdin Crossover Hey Danny, it's me, ToonJoey34, and while I'm still workign on Pooh/New Groove, I was wondering if you could talk Bowser into using Kanga, Roo and Lumpy in Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of ThievesToonFanJoey 20:32, September 11, 2011 (UTC)ToonJoey34 I see what I can do.